Applicant claims priority based on Request for grant of a patent application No. 0114566.3 filed on the Jun. 15, 2001 for claims 1 through 4 inclusive.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of marking devices and is particularly concerned with an adjustable marker.
2. Background of the Invention
There exists a plurality of situations wherein it is desirable to use a marker to indicate the location of an edge such as a driveway edge, a fence, an hedge or the like. In regions where winter climates involves snowfalls, marking devices are particularly useful since they provide visual boundaries that can be used instead of the usual boundaries that are often covered by snow, ice or the like. Indeed, in most industrial countries where winter-like conditions involve snowfalls, it is common practice to use motorized snow removal equipment to clean sidewalks. Since the boundaries between the sidewalk and the residential properties are often covered with snow, it is difficult for the operators of such snow removal machinery to effectively clean the sidewalks without eventually scraping or otherwise impacting the hedges, fences or other residential properties.
In order to allow for the marking of the boundaries between the driveways, sidewalks and the like from the lawns, hedges and the like some prior art devices have been proposed. Typically, conventional marking devices include; metal rods generally coated with a colored coating and intended to be thrust into the lawn at the edge of the driveway or the sidewalk at strategic locations to indicate the location of the driveway or sidewalk edge. Although useful in providing visual guidance, in practice, sooner or later, a snow removal machinery or other vehicle will brush against these driveway markers and bend them out of position. Furthermore, the metal trim of the marker may potentially scratch the vehicle.
Other disadvantages associated with such prior art is that they are difficult to install and remove.
Another main drawback associated with such prior art structure is that they lack configuration and adjustability, requiring that the anchored base of the marking device be substantially in line with the actual visual marking section.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved marking device.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact that the proposed marking device is particularly well suited to provide visual guidance for delimiting the boundary between public and residential areas and for providing a visual indication about the presence of objects such as fences, hedges and the like to prevent these structures from being damaged by snow removal vehicles or the like. The proposed marking device is specifically designed to be easily anchored into the ground surface without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity. Furthermore, the proposed device is also designed to be easily removable from the ground surface when no longer needed.
Also, the proposed marking device is specifically configured to provide enhanced visibility to reduce the risks of scratching or otherwise damaging a vehicle that may inadvertently impact the marking device.
Still further, the proposed marking device is specifically designed to allow adjustability of its configuration, thus increasing its versatility at various settings. Furthermore, the proposed marking device is specifically designed to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing to produce a marking device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.